the secret imprint
by baby belikov
Summary: harry a wolf? and what's this a secret imprint kept hidden from the world and a wife that hates him


The secret imprint

I own nothing all rights go to there rightful owners

Where is he? He said he would be here but he's late nothing unusual there, well no more i'm leavening I guess I should introduce myself I'm Bella, well Isabella swan. I was waiting for Harry Clearwater he helped me heal when Renee and Phil died in a plane crash. My dad didn't help as he was still in love with my mum he never moved on after she left so I was by myself till Harry found me I had gone for a walk in the forest at the back of the house and got lost so when my dad got home he rang Billy and asked for his help as the guys on the res know the forest better than anyone else I don't know why but Harry found me and when I looked at him I couldn't look away I instantly loved him I know sounds stupid but it hurts to know he goes home to her and tell her he loves her and she's his world.

As for where i'm going I have a choice you see Phil became a well known baseball player for the new York Yankees and he invented some computer technology so he became a multi-billionaire as he and Renee never had kids they left it to me as well as all the holiday homes and mansions that are all over the world I think I'll go to Paris see if I can move on they don't call it the city of love for nothing. I call for a taxi when it arrives I jump in and tell the driver " airport ASAP please I'll pay you double if you get me there in less than 10 mins " he gets me there in 15 but I still pay him double "thank you" I enter the airport and buy my ticket to Paris I decide to ring Harry to tell him i'm leaving and i'm not coming back.

"Harry Harry can you hear me I just wanted to say good bye" I hear some rustling then all I hear is " mmmmm Harry harder yes yes more harder faster" I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face I left him a voice mail telling him I was leaving for good never coming back with that done I sent my dad a text telling him id be getting a new phone and am throwing this one away so only the people I want to will have the number and if any one asks for it don't give them it. I get to the shops in the airport after I get through security you see if it was a planed trip I would of took my privet jet but it would take longer to get it ready than it would to just get a first class ticket and I want away from here ASAP. I see a phone shop so I go in and buy myself a new iphone same as the one i've got but this one doesn't have memories to come with it I open it and set it up I send my dad a text telling him this is my new number and not to give it out to anyone if I wanted them to' have it I would give it to them. I then turned it off as they called for my flight before I give my ticket over I close my eyes look to the sky and whisper "I love you Harry" I then hand over my ticket and go find my seat.

Harry's pov

I've just finished my dinner and I'm just about to go meet Bella she's my imprint sue don't know about me being a wolf a imprint is a soul mate the prefect match to you I reach the door when I hear " Harry baby come upstairs I've got a surprise for you lie on the bed" as I laid down I started to feel drowsy the last thing I remember was thinking I was going to be late to see my Isabella.

Waking up I feel something digging in my leg I pick it up and see its my phone I notice the lights flashing and the time so I know it will be Bella I tell sue I'm off out for a walk I jog to the spot where I said id meet her and she's not there then I remember the voicemail I get my phone out and listen to it I hear my angels voice say " Harry since you was to busy fucking your wife to even send a text to let me know you wouldn't be coming then I wouldn't of mined" I could hear her crying she takes a deep breath then she steals mine by telling me " Harry I'm leaving I'm going somewhere warm to move on I should of known you still loved your wife well good luck I hope you live a happy life you wont find me I love you still after everything you have done but no more I will move on bye Harry".

I collapse to the floor and cry I finally manage to get up and make it to my cabin only the kids know about I collapse on the sofa and cry even more I start gasping for breath I see Seth and his sister Leah run in and Seth asks "dad what's up why are you like this you would only be like this if your …" they both look at each other and Leah carry's on with "if your imprint denies you dad since when did you have an imprint and who is it?" I gasp out "I've had an imprint for 20 years I imprinted on her when she was minutes old as for who don't get upset but its Isabella swan" Leah looks at me and says " how have we not known this and if she's your imprint why did I see her hours ago getting into a taxi outside of her house and she asked the taxi driver to get her to the airport ASAP she even said she would pay him double if he got her there in 10 mins dad what did you do to make her leave?".

" She didn't know about wolves or the imprint I never told her as for her leaving I was on my way here to meet her but as I got to the door at home your mum shouted me back upstairs as for what happened up there I don't even remember it happening then Bella rang and then your mum must of hit the accept call button as she heard some things I never would of wanted her to hear" I cant breathe properly my vision goes blurred I finally let go into the black I hear Bella's voice whisper " I love you Harry" I manage to whisper " I love you my soul my mate my imprint my forever" then darkness overtakes .

Leah's pov

I ring an ambulance to come get my dad and we are rushed to hospital they tell us he's in a coma only whatever put him in it can bring him out I tell Seth not to let mum in as she tried to kill dad the other night I think she knows about dad and Bella I'm going to hack into the chiefs phone and get Bella's number and ring her I manage to get Bella's number I ring on the 5th ring she answers I say " Bella I know you and my dad where having an affair he was late to meet you as sue drugged him fucked him she was the one who answered the call. The other night I thought I saw her put a knife to his throat as he slept now I know she did you're his imprint Bella you remember the legends there true you're his soul mate you need to get back here he's in a coma he cant fight what sue gave him without you with him".

I hear her cry and then she reply's with "I'm on my way ill be there in 30 mins see you soon" then she hangs up I go back to sit with my dad and I tell him "Bella will be here in 30 mins dad just hold tight" true to her word Bella was here in less than 30 mins I could hear her shouting at the receptionist "where's Harry? My Harry? Harry Clearwater?" I pop my head out and say "Bella where in here come on its ok" she runs to me and into dads room I leave her alone with him but I can still hear wolf hearing I can hear her saying " baby wake up for me I'm so sorry I was going to leave and I whispered that I love you and I swear I could hear you reply with I love you my soul my mate my imprint my forever" I tune the rest as I hear and see my mum yelling to let her in but the receptionist tells her she cant the name she gave don't match the name to his emergency contact or the one that has the life or death choices for him I tell Seth to watch the door and go to talk to sue I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder "sue what are you doing here I told you to not to come here or anywhere near my dad and now I don't want you to be anywhere near my dad and future step mother Bella you tried to kill him twice so you are staying here" I look to the receptionist and order her to call chief swan to arrest her.

Bella's pov

I kiss Harry and ask him to wake up for me I close my eyes and as I start to drift of to sleep I feel something move I look up to see Harry moving and his eyes fluttering open he whispers " Bella my Bella you went away I must be dead to see you smiling at me like that" I start to cry and say " Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I should of known something wasn't right when you didn't get to me on time.

I'm sorry I didn't trust you or believe in us" he looks at me and pulls me closer and gives me a big deep kiss we look up towards the door when we hear a screech sue is stood there being held back by my dad as he's smiling at us he puts the handcuffs on her and says to us " I'm happy for you guys docs said you can get out in a few hours if you stay like this" I smile at Harry as he hates hospitals "oh and by the way Harry I think you have some explaining to do to Bella now" "Harry what is my dad talking about?" he smiles at me and pulls me to lie on the bed with him " before I tell you just know that I love you with all I am" I let a tear a fall and put my hand on his cheek and replied with "I love you to baby so much I have something to tell you after you tell me" "well baby you know the legends that I told you about well there true I'm a wolf and you're my imprint my soul mate" I cant help but laugh he looks at me strange I say "is that it Leah already told me baby now for your news" I lean up to his ear and kiss just behind it and bite the lobe he moans "oh Bella baby" I whisper "I'm pregnant baby your going to be a daddy again" he grins and says "really baby" I nod we hear a knock on the door and we hear "dad mum are we ok to come in?" I feel tears start to fall as Harry says "yes sweetie its fine".

Harry starts to stroke my hair and whisper in my ear "its ok baby" I hear Leah ask "daddy is mom ok?" I sit up and say "mom?" she comes over to me and hugs me and Seth joins her in hugging me then he picks me up and sits on the chair with me on his lap and says " look mum I might be six foot 4 and weigh 225 pounds but I always wanted a mum so I could be a mummy's boy just like Leah's a daddy's girl but I'm sure Leah agrees with me when I say you have done more for us in the last few hours than she did in the last year and add that to sneaking us food when she wouldn't feed us you have always been more like a mum than bitch face was so thank you mum" I give him a kiss on the head and say "we can make one day a week me and you time and Leah can spend time with her daddy how's that sound?"

Seth's pov

"We can make one day a week me and you time and Leah can spend time with her

Daddy how's that sound?" I was so happy that I was finally getting the mum I wanted

To be able to spend time with her and be loved. " id love to mama".

Bella's pov

I got up and stood near Harry just as the doc walked in " well Mr Clearwater, i've checked everything and you seem to be fine. it seems what she gave you is not in your system any more. just sign here and you can go home". The kids left the room following the doc out shutting the door behind them I lock the door and shut the curtains Harry's sat on the edge on the bed so I go stand in front of him. He pulls me close to him wrapping his arms around me I look in his eyes and say " I love you Harry so much" I lean in and kiss him just as I'm about to pull back he pulls me back kissing me with all his passion I pull back and he whispers " I love you Isabella" I close my eyes and smile and say " as much as id love to continue we need to get you dressed home feed so we can carry this on alone so when you make me scream no one can hear and we can christen the house now the kids don't live there".

I help him take the gown off and put it on the bed and grind up against him " oh Harry 'm so wet and hot for you I cant wait to feel your cock pounding into me" Harry's eyes fill with lust as he turns me so my back is against his chest sliding his hand down the front of my skirt and thong feeling how wet I am and then he slides his fingers in me rubbing my g spot he removes his fingers licking them clean picking me up and sitting me on the bed he finishes getting dressed while I collect myself we then leave the room and walk out to Leah's car she drives us home trying to keep our hands to ourselves. we climb out and the kids say they will see us later I take Harry's hand and we walk up to the front door he opens it and lets go of my and to shut it and lock it turning to face me he pulls off his top and my god I thank whatever god is listening for making my Harry look like he was carved by the gods.

I was so drawn in by him I didn't realise he was stood in front of me till he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pull it up I smile at him and we walk towards his I mean our bedroom. we walk in and strip and meet in the middle of the bed he lays me down and slides his body up mine as we kiss he slides into me this cock hitting just the right spot to make me sigh and just like always there is no need for words our bodies say everything all that can be heard is the sound of our bodies meeting and our breathing, moans and sighs we both come looking into each others eyes harry rolls over pulling me with him he looks at me and says " I love you so much and our child thank you for making me a daddy again" I snuggle closer and say " I love you too I don't think I ever could be without you and a child is a perfect way to show everyone our love"

10 years later Harry's pov

" Leah are you ready?" Today our eldest daughter is getting married to her imprint, who turned out to be Sam. we found out that Emily was a witch, and put a block up to stop him imprinting on Leah, and made him think he imprinted on her. But Bella found out and killed her. Sam came to thank her, Leah opened the door and bam imprint Sam proposed and here we are I didn't want to give my little girl away but Bella told me I had to so she could be as happy as we are. We had 4 more kids we have a 11 year old Grace a 9 year old Toby and 8 year old twin girls lilly and rose our family is perfect and I have never been happier.

The end

Please comment they make me feel good and I will be writing another chapter for love gained im sorry its been so long ive just had a lot to deal with lately but if life gives you lemons make lemonade x x x

Baby beliko x


End file.
